Soulmates
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Just a bit of Jack/Gwen fluff.


**Is it finally time for Jack and Gwen to admit how they feel about one another?**

**Just a fluffy one-shot.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting at her station, looking up into Jack's office. She had been doing it a lot recently, but the only member of the team who seemed to have noticed was Toshiko. Gwen wasn't even aware she was doing it. One night, after work, Tosh decided to confront Gwen about it.<br>"Why do you keep staring into Jack's office?"  
>Gwen went a pleasant shade of pink.<br>"Wh-what do you mean? I don't ... do I?"  
>Tosh smiled softly at Gwen and nodded.<br>"You do. I've sat there and watched you. Every day for the past two weeks, you've stared up to the office for about 10 minutes before coming back to Earth."  
>Gwen blushed harder.<br>"Oh my God, I didn't even realise!"  
>Tosh smiled again.<br>"You love him, don't you?"  
>Gwen's mouth dropped open.<br>"I ... "  
>Tosh placed her hand over Gwen's.<br>"It's OK, you know.  
>Gwen swallowed.<br>"I'm so confused, Tosh. One minute, I'm happy with Rhys, the next, I'm in love with Jack ... I don't know what to do."  
>Tosh smiled warmly at her.<br>"Do you still love Rhys?"  
>"Yes. No. I don't know." Gwen paused. "And besides, Jack's with Ianto ... "<br>Tosh crossed her arms.  
>"I don't believe for a second that Jack wants Ianto more than you. Just, talk to him. Tell him how you feel."<br>Gwen shook her head.  
>"I can't. I couldn't face him everyday if he knocked me back ... "<br>"He won't. Trust me."  
>Gwen half smiled.<br>"Besides, if the two of you were alone in the hub, I bet you wouldn't be able to resist him."  
>Gwen nodded.<br>"Thanks, Tosh."  
>"Don't mention it."<br>Tosh stood up and left the hub. Breathing hard, Gwen made her way up to Jack's office. She knew Tosh was right, she had to talk to Jack. She knocked softly before entering. Jack was sitting at his desk, and smiled at her as she entered.  
>"Hi."<br>"Hi."  
>Gwen moved over and sat on his desk.<br>"Thought you'd have gone home by now."  
>Gwen nodded.<br>"Was thinking about it." She paused.  
>"But?"<br>"But I need to talk to you, before I do."  
>Jack nodded.<br>"About?"  
>Gwen swallowed.<br>"I ... Over the last couple of weeks ... I ... I can't do this."  
>Gwen made to leave, but Jack was on her heels. He caught hold of her and spun her round. Seeing tears in her eyes, he held her close.<br>"Hey ... shhh ... I'm here. What's wrong?"  
>Gwen allowed her body to melt into his. Their bodies fitted together perfectly. And that was when she knew who she loved. Who she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled into Jack's chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her, protecting her. She felt their hearts beating in time with one another, and knew she had found her soulmate. She hadn't believed in soulmates and destiny before now. Jack tilted her head up and gently wiped away her tears. She looked into his eyes, and before she had even registered what she was doing, her lips were on his, full of want, need, longing and passion. Jack kissed her back for a second, before pulling away, leaving her with more tears in her eyes.<br>"Gwen, what ... "  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have ... You're with Ianto ... "<br>Jack wiped away her fresh tears. She looked at him, with a sense of longing in her eyes, willing him to sense her longing, for him to sense that she wanted him, to sense that she loved him.  
>"Jack ... " She whispered. "Jack ... I want you ... "<br>She didn't have to say anymore. Jack pulled her to him and kissed her softly, picking her up and carrying her down to his living quarters, gently laying her down on his bed. He lay down next to her, pulling her towards him, wiping the tears from her eyes. They spoke softly.  
>"Jack, I ... I know you're with Ianto, but ... is there any chance ... "<br>He smiled at her.  
>"You're the one, Gwen ... you always have been." He looked straight at her. "You're the one I want ... the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know what I mean." He grinned.<br>"I love you."  
>Jack kissed her.<br>"I love you too."


End file.
